


High Heels

by masulevin



Series: Hazel Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shoes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: The sight of Shepard in her new outfit makes Kaidan end their date night early.





	High Heels

It’s the heels that catch Kaidan’s attention first. He’s never seen anyone other than asari dancers wear heels that tall, doesn’t even know how anyone can balance on their toes like that, but he has to admit the way they make her already shapely legs flex to hold herself upright…

He tears his eyes away only to find them on the curve of her ass in a tight little dress, the fabric clinging so tightly to her that it leaves very little to the imagination. He’s drawn to her without realizing it, stepping up to her side and pressing his hand to the small of her back. 

Hazel turns to him and smiles, her heels giving her so much extra height that she’s actually looking slightly down at him. He’d have no trouble kissing her like this; all he’d need to do is lean in a few inches and press his lips to hers. 

Her lips quirk up at the corners like she knows what he’s thinking. She glances down at his lips and then leans in so hers brush against the shell of his ear. “See something you like, Major?”

He shivers, fingers tightening on her back, and she stands up straight again to wave down the bartender. “Did Tali take you shopping again?”

He grimaces at his question, but Hazel laughs, throwing her head back so he can admire the line of her throat. “You got me. I think she likes to dress me up because she can’t wear any of this stuff herself.”

Kaidan slides his hand up from the small of her back until he touches her bare skin. Goosebumps break out under his fingers as he traces them up her spine, and two spots of red appear on her cheeks when he rumbles, “She has good taste.”

The bartender hands them two glasses of whiskey, and Hazel pays for them before Kaidan can even bring up his omnitool to offer. She turns into his touch so that his hand is on her hip instead of her back and presses one of the glasses into his other hand.

Her eyes are so dark he can’t tell where the brown ends and her pupils begin in the dim light of the bar, but he stares into them until they’ve both downed glasses of what’s _supposed_ to be a sipping whiskey. He wants to lick her lips clean of the taste, but that’s the fastest way to end up on an ANN bulletin first thing in the morning. Instead, he puts his glass on the bar and then slides his hand from her elbow down to her fingers to take her glass too.

She’s staring at his lips when she asks, “Ready to get out of here?”

He squeezes her hip. His voice is rough when he says, “I was ready as soon as I saw you.” She presses her lips together and she looks embarrassed for a half-second before the look passes. He turns toward the door and offers his arm to her, and she takes it without hesitation, leaning on him a little more heavily than he was expecting. “Can you walk in those?” he asks, voice still pitched low.

She shushes him, and he laughs. 

They take a skycar back to the apartment, sitting close enough for their thighs to touch in silence. He keeps one arm around her shoulders, fingertips brushing over her neck and throat whenever the urge strikes him, each passing touch making her breath stutter in her lungs.

They walk inside separately, but his hands are on her as soon as the lock engages behind them. He finds the zipper along the side of the dress and pulls it down as he kisses the back of her neck, nuzzling against warm skin before pushing the straps off her shoulders.

The black material pools around her feet, leaving her in just those heels and a black thong designed not to show under the tight dress. She turns, stepping out of the fabric, and hooks her fingers into the collar of his shirt to pull his face to hers.

He groans into the kiss, hands seeking out her warm skin. His fingers dance up her sides, thumbs tracing the under the curves of her breasts. She wraps her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, and he chases the taste of their whiskey on her tongue. His hands move down her back, nails gently scratching her sensitive skin until he can catch her panties with his thumbs and push them down until they fall onto the floor as well.

He breaks the kiss to nibble her earlobe. “I want you to keep the shoes on,” he says, and she shivers when he bites her once more. 

“Bedroom,” she says, her only answer, and he follows her when she turns and walks away, leaving her clothes in a puddle on the floor. 

She leaves the lights off, the only illumination coming through the windows, and sits on the edge of the bed. He walks up to her, then closer when she uses his belt to tug him into her space. She pulls his shirt free of his pants and kisses his stomach, dragging her nose through the dark hair below his navel while he pulls his shirt off the rest of the way.

She makes short work of his pants, undoing them just enough to tug down. He’s not quite hard yet, but the sight of her licking her lips as she wraps calloused fingers around him is all he needs to get there. He runs one hand into her hair, pushing the short strands away from her forehead, and she glances up with a smile.

They don’t speak. She ducks her head and takes his cock into her mouth, teasing him with fingers and tongue until he finally pulls away and silently urges her back up the bed. He crawls over her, covering her completely, and kisses her with slow strokes of his tongue. He props himself up on one arm and slides his right hand down her stomach and between her legs, fingers slipping through wetness gathered there, a growl rumbling from his chest when he realizes it’s dripped onto her thighs.

He slips two fingers deep inside, pumping slowly as he presses teeth and lips to the heated skin of her neck and chest. She opens to him, soft moans slipping free as he hits her just right, louder moans coming as he positions his thumb over her clit, one hand tangled in his hair and the other fisted in the pillow over her head. The sharp points of her stilettos press into the mattress, the shoes keeping her feet pointed and her calf muscles flexed everytime Kaidan opens his eyes to look at her.

He sits up on his heels, kneeling between her legs, and offers his fingers to her. She takes them in her mouth, tongue twirling around them much the same way it had around his cock, cleaning them until he pulls his hand free. He holds her thighs open for him and presses inside of her, eyes glued to their joining. She arches her hips up to accept him, lips twitching up in a smile when he’s fully inside of her. 

He waits a moment, running his hands over the smooth skin of her legs from her thighs down to her ankles and back up again before pulling her into his lap. She moves with him, wrapping her legs around him and hooking her ankles together behind his back, holding herself against him. 

He holds her up with his hands on her ass, fingers gripping the firm muscles, and begins to move in earnest. Each hard thrust pushes her up the bed until she has to put her hands on the headboard to hold herself steady under him, and he stares down at their joining as his cock disappears inside of her over and over.

The sound of their flesh moving together fills the room, his quiet grunts growing louder as pleasure shoots up his spine, not matching hers in pitch but in intensity. A bead of sweat runs down the side of his face. He leans over her and captures her lips with his, still holding her hips up against his. She moans into his mouth, sliding her tongue against his, releasing the headboard to run her fingers into his hair instead. She tugs hard as he continues fucking her and pain prickles his scalp, but it only makes him move faster.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck and bites at the tender flesh of her shoulder. She clenches around him, calling out his name, and then she falls over the edge. She comes on his cock and he fucks her through it, not slowing down until she scratches his back and tugs at his hair and he can’t hold back for even one more thrust. He buries himself deep inside of her and bites her shoulder again, bruising her, shuddering as his vision whites out and his biotics spark without his permission.

He glows blue, lighting up the room, the static moving across Hazel’s skin and activating her lesser biotics too. She laughs and uncrosses her ankles to let her feet fall to the bed, but she keeps her arms around his shoulders as he relaxes against her.

He kisses the spot he bruised before propping himself up on his elbows. His hair has fallen out of place, and Hazel twists one of the curls around her fingers with a soft smile. He kisses her again, this one gentle, and she’s still smiling when he pulls away.

“So,” she says, voice rough from her cries. “Should I thank Tali for making me buy these shoes?” She lifts one foot and taps the back of Kaidan’s leg with the high heels, reminding him what started all this in the first place.

The corner of his mouth lifts up in a smirk. “I might thank her myself.”


End file.
